Some People Care too Much (I think its called Love)
by weonlyliveoncesometimes
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on some very famous quotes from Winnie-the-Pooh. Oliver/Felicity mainly with a dash of Roy/Thea and Diggle/Lyla.
1. How do you Spell Love?

So, welcome to my new side project. 'Cause I don't have enough on my plate, already.

But this really is a side-project and it comes from a list of Winnie-the-Pooh quotes I found and love. So, the idea behind this is one-shot, no more than a thousand words and it has to be based on the quote. Hopefully, I can pull it off!

Anyway, this won't be my main focus, that's Of Leather Pants, Random Kissing and Illegal Activities. But I hope I can sneak this in every now and again!

Also, I don't own these quotes and the title is definitely not mine that belongs to A.A. Milne too.

So, please, enjoy!

* * *

_Piglet: "How do you spell 'love'?"_

_Pooh: "You don't spell it...you feel it."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh - A.A. Milne_

Oliver is watching Felicity.

She's standing in the middle of the party, dressed in some sort of bright blue dress and laughing at whatever quip has been made.

Oliver is standing off to the side, leaning against one of the pillars in the spacious ballroom and simply watching the blond as she holds court over what Roy likes to call the Sphere of Felicity.

Which only makes an appearance at parties like this.

Roy's pretty sure if he wasn't in love with Thea, he'd be trying to worm his way into that group and bask in the Sphere of Felicity.

Not that she's aware that she's creating a sphere or that all the men that surround her are literally hanging onto her every word because she's pretty much the most interesting woman in this room.

Roy has no doubt that if Felicity were aware of her actual effect on men, she'd have a panic attack and the Sphere of Felicity would burst under the weight of expectations she places on herself.

It seems like the sort of thing she'd do.

Roy sometimes feels a bit sorry for her when she becomes aware of herself or what she's saying. Because, well, she manages to make it worse a lot of the time and sometimes it's amusing and sometimes, it's a little painful.

At least, until someone steps in and saves her from herself.

That person is normally Oliver and Roy's pretty sure it's because Oliver has a complex about rescuing Felicity.

A complex that seems to have served the billionaire well over the years.

Spotting Thea, who has attracted her own group of men, Roy feels a twinge of discomfort. He doesn't actually want to be Oliver, standing on the fringes of this party and watching a woman but he can't help himself.

Especially seeing as Thea looks gorgeous, dressed in some slinky black dress that caused him to swallow his tongue when he saw her. She seems to be courting he group of men like the Queen she is and Roy still, sometimes, can't help but compare himself to the men that are talking to her.

He can't help but think that she deserves one of those men and one day she'll realize it.

He wonders if this is how Oliver feels. He wonders if Oliver ever looks at Felicity like she's going to leave him for the many men in the Sphere of Felicity because she'll wake up and realize he's not the one for her.

Roy doesn't think that will ever happen but still, Roy can't help but wonder if Oliver watches Felicity during these functions and thinks that.

Maybe he should ask.

Casually, Roy begins to wander over to Oliver and is pleased that people don't talk to him.

They don't tend to at things like this when he's not with Thea.

Roy's pretty sure it's because they all know where he's come from and no amount of defence from Thea will rehabilitate his image in the eyes of the wealthy as the charity case taken on by Thea Queen.

He doesn't mind.

He can't stand a lot of the people who attend these parties.

Sidling up to Oliver, who's still casually leaning against a pillar and watching Felicity, Roy wonders how to ask Oliver what he wants to ask.

Just because he's been working side by side with the man for years doesn't mean that he has any idea how to approach him properly.

Oliver is still a bit of a mystery to Roy and Roy's got a feeling that he'll always remain that way.

Thea maintains that the only two people who will ever really know the post-Island Oliver are Felicity and Diggle.

Roy thinks that's basically true and he simply stands next to Oliver and folds his arms, keeping an eye on Thea who's still holding court while maintaining a distance between herself and the men.

Which is a good thing, there's no back to her dress and Roy doesn't think he could handle it if any of them tried to touch her.

"Roy. Enjoying yourself?" Oliver's voice breaks through his thoughts and Roy shrugs.

He also prides himself on not startling at Oliver's sudden question.

"No. I hate these parties." He replies honestly.

Oliver dips his chin in acknowledgement and glances at him. Roy's pretty sure this is the first time all night Oliver has taken his eyes of Felicity.

"What do you need?"

It's an opening that Roy hadn't expected and he stares at the older man for a bit because he wasn't expecting it.

Maybe he shouldn't ask this question.

But why waste an opportunity to ask Oliver something when the other man is clearly offering?

"Do you ever watch Felicity at parties like this and wonder if she's going to leave you for someone who deserves her?"

Roy winces.

He probably could have phrased that better. He probably could have not blurted it out like that too.

Oliver stares at him.

Roy wonders if he can make an excuse and leave before Oliver answers the questions because, well, he's never really asked about Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Or about how Oliver feels for Felicity or the state of it.

He's never been curious enough to open that particular can of worms.

"Yes." Oliver replies baldly and it's Roy's turn to stare. "But she never has. Felicity could have had anyone. Barry, Ray, the guy from Big Belly who asked her out for a month straight. All deserved her but she stuck with me because she's the one who figures out who she deserves and who she doesn't. I'm just along for the ride."

"Oh." Roy says because what can he say.

It's probably one of the most personal things Oliver has ever said to him and he's not too sure how to respond.

Oliver turns his gaze back to Felicity and Roy catches a hint of a smile as he sees the blond glance over and her eyes light up at the sight of Oliver.

"Felicity told me once, a long time ago, that we talk about love and deserving and think about it all to much. But, really, in the end, you just have to _feel_ love." Oliver says quietly and Roy watches as he straightens. "Excuse me."

Standing there, Roy watches as Oliver cuts his way through the crowd to Felicity and slices through the Sphere of Felicity simply by existing.

Felicity's whole face lights up when Oliver slides an arm around her waist and tugs her close, turning to say something to the men and causing them all to laugh.

Feeling arms slide around his own waist, Roy glances down to see Thea looking up at him curiously.

"What were you doing?" She asks as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing. Just talking to your brother. He, ah, had some advice." Roy tells her honestly and Thea turns to her head to watch as tugs Felicity towards the dance floor.

Felicity raises her hand and waves at the group of men she'd been talking to and the emerald on her left hand glints. Roy can't help but think that Felicity is right, as usual.

He loves Thea and he has for years but he's never really considered that maybe loving Thea could be as simple as feeling it.

Maybe it's something he should start doing from now on.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and liked the quote.

As always, please leave a review as they make any authors day!


	2. A little thought (makes a difference)

So, part two. These are actually quite fun and easy to write, mostly because I'm trying to keep them to be about a thousand words and it's fun. I also love Winnie-the-Pooh. So there's that.

Anyway, note to those wondering. Oliver and Felicity's relationship is pretty ambiguous in this. For no particular reason. So, sorry if that's frustrating. I think, for this, just think really, really, really close friends.

But, Diggle's P.O.V!

Please, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER II  
**

_"A little consideration, a little thought for others, makes all the difference."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh_

_A.A. Milne_

There are quite a few things Diggle admires about Oliver Queen.

His loyalty, his sense of honour, his ability in combat and the steel resolve that got him through five years on an Island are all things Diggle admires and respects about Oliver. He's a man that has seen combat and worse and survived.

He's also, basically, a decent human being.

But, there are things about Oliver Queen that Diggle really _doesn't_ appreciate.

His love life, for one. Though that has become a little better. His total lack of self-preservation is another. Diggle would like to say that's become better but really, it hasn't. Diggle knows this because Oliver still has a tendency to do the riskiest thing without though to consequence.

Then there's the thing that Diggle both admires and doesn't appreciate.

The laser focus Oliver has.

It's a double-edged sword, the focus. It's incredible to watch, the way Oliver can narrow his focus down onto one thing and disregard anything else. It's really what makes him so good at being the vigilante. When Oliver is hunting something, there is little to be done to deter him.

Unfortunately, Oliver's focus doesn't lend itself well to others.

When focused, Oliver tends to forget about others and by others, Diggle means people and by people, Diggle means Oliver forgets the human aspect to people.

Diggle has no doubt that Oliver knows he's a human being and that he has feelings but when Oliver is focused, Diggle is sure all he sees is a comrade who has the training, ability and knowledge that Oliver needs and utilizes.

When he's focused, Oliver tends to forget about people and that thinking of others makes a hell of a difference.

Diggle doesn't mind it, honestly. Mostly because he understands exactly where the other man is coming from.

Felicity, on the other hand, doesn't understand where Oliver's coming from, particularly when _she's _stressed, and that's really where Oliver's focus gets him in trouble.

Because Diggle's pretty sure that when he's focused, Oliver sees Felicity as a tool to be used to the bet of his ability.

A very pretty tool but a tool nonetheless.

And that's when Diggle doesn't like Oliver's focus because when Oliver's like that, he becomes the mediator to arguments that have nothing to do with whatever it is they're arguing about and everything to do with the fact that Oliver has, once again, trampled all over Felicity's feelings without realizing it.

It's a pain to mediate their fights.

Only because nine times out of ten, Oliver ends up unsure about why he's in trouble and Felicity ends up frustrated and still hurt.

Which is exactly what's happening in front of him right now.

They're all tired, they're all stressed and Diggle knows that Felicity is incredibly disturbed because of their new target.

Called The Watcher, he's taken to tormenting the press and the Vigilante by sending letters describing what he's done to his victims and how much he'd enjoyed watching it.

They'd all read the letters and all had been disturbed.

But that's not why they're arguing. Diggle isn't actually sure why they're arguing, actually. He's walked in on what appears to be the tail end of it. Where Felicity is yanking on her jacket and Oliver is standing ramrod straight and scowling.

"You know what, Oliver? When you decided I'm something more than a _really_ life like robot, call me." She snaps and before Oliver can respond, Felicity snatches up her bag and, quite regally, stomps past Diggle and out of the Foundry.

Oliver turns and – in the universal sign of the confused male – raises his hands in the air and looks at Diggle with his brow furrowed in irritation.

Diggle knows what's just happened.

"You know, Oliver, you attract more flies with honey than vinegar." Diggle says and Oliver just stares.

"What?"

Diggle sighs because, really? How many more times is going to have to explain this to the guy?

"She's human, Oliver. I know you're stressed, we all are, but snapping at Felicity isn't going to help anyone." Diggle pauses because Oliver still looks confused. "You've got to start working on thinking about her, man, giving her some consideration. Some thought, some care, it'll make all the difference when your both like this."

Oliver doesn't reply but when his brow furrows again, it's more thoughtful than irritated. Diggle can actually see him thinking about what he's just said and he tries not to nod in approval.

Oliver walks away still with a furrowed brow but, quite obviously, a plan in mind.

Diggle decides that his work here is done.

* * *

The next night, Diggle is sitting quietly, cleaning his gun as Felicity furiously taps away at her keyboard.

And not because she's excited and found something, Diggle can see, quite clearly, that Felicity's still furious.

He nearly opens his mouth to speak when he sees Oliver appear and then closes his mouth when he sees what Oliver's holding.

He's curious to see how this will go down.

Silently, Diggle watches as Oliver approaches Felicity and slides a hand onto her shoulder. Felicity glances up and Diggle watches as her face softens dramatically as Oliver offers her the three white daisies wrapped in a yellow bow.

"I know you're not a robot, Felicity." Oliver says quietly. "I'll try and remember that from now on."

Another thing to admires about him, Oliver could apologize without having to actually say the words 'I'm sorry.'

Diggle bets though, that what really works is the kiss Oliver presses to Felicity's forehead. It's a kiss that has him leaning down and lingering and Felicity's eyes drifting shut as she appreciates Oliver's gesture.

Diggle just hopes that Oliver remembers this lesson next time they have a fight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, the next one won't be that long in coming and, fingers crossed, I'll get started on the follow up to Disney, Awkwardness and Improvisation. In saying that, I need an opinion. I have those stories over on AO3 under a umbrella series title, I'm thinking of consolidating them into a story on FF so that they're easier to find. I've been posting them as one-shots but because they are linked, I figure it might be easier to find them then? Any thoughts?

As always, reviews make any authors day!


	3. An adventure (was going to happen)

So, update! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys.

One, very quick note, I'm possibly going to go quiet for a couple of weeks. University is going full throttle at the moment and I really need to stay on top of my assessments. So, if I disappear, it's because of that. On the other hand, I may decide that procrastination is a way of life and I'll churn out tons. I don't think so, though. I'll probably go into assessment mode. So, just...if I take a long time with the sequel to Disney and Awkwardness, it's because of that.

As always, enjoy! (I have a feeling you'll all like this one ;))

* * *

_"As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh_

_A.A. Milne_

Oliver wakes to possibly his favorite sight ever.

Felicity is sitting on their bed, her legs crossed, focused intently on her tablet. Her hair is spilling over one shoulder, waves of gold brushing her arm as she taps at her tablet and tries to push up the sleeves of his white dress shirt that's much too big for her. She's not wearing her glasses and is squinting adorably at the screen and if Oliver was one to sigh in contentment, he would.

He's not, so he simply stays still and watches her.

Their room is quiet save for the sound of the ocean outside their room and the rustling of leaves. The view, Oliver knows, is incredible but he's not that interested in the world outside their room, right now. He's too interested in Felicity.

She's ridiculously gorgeous.

He can't pinpoint exactly why she's so gorgeous because, as much as he knows how physically attractive she is, there's something more to her beauty that just…sucks him in.

It's all the more present on mornings like this one, where they have nowhere to rush to and no one to bother them and he can lie in bed and watch her play with her tablet and admire her.

Especially on a day like today.

Felicity lifts her left hand to push some hair out of her face and Oliver feels something tighten in satisfaction at the sight of his ring on her finger.

Ever since he'd placed it on her finger, she hadn't taken it off and, she'd told him quite sourly once during an argument, she wasn't planning on taking it off for a good fifty years. Oliver had taken that as an indication that no matter how mad she could get at him, she was his for the rest of his life.

They'd made that sentiment official last night.

They hadn't planned to elope, not really, but the longer their engagement had gone on the more pressure they'd both felt to have a high society wedding that neither of them wanted. Felicity, in particular, had only been sure of what she didn't want and Oliver is still sure Thea has yet to forgive her for dashing his sisters hopes of being wedding planner.

The issues with Felicity deciding what she didn't want to have suddenly morphed into everyone suddenly wanting to know what sort of wedding she _did_ want to have.

She hadn't known that either and, when asked, Oliver told everyone he just wanted to marry her.

So, he'd walked into their apartment one evening after work and told her that they needed to go on holiday and figure it out without everyone pressuring her for a decision.

If, the second they'd reached Fiji, Oliver had told Felicity that the Fijians could marry them and they could be done with the wedding, it was only because he'd asked his travel agent out of curiosity and they'd confirmed Fiji as a great spot for eloping.

So that's what they'd done last night.

And now, in the morning light, Oliver looks at Felicity and decides that the reason she's ridiculously gorgeous and his favorite thing to look at is because she'd made the decision to become his wife.

He must have made a noise because Felicity suddenly looks up from her tablet and Oliver grins at her as he watches a blush spread across her cheeks rapidly.

He loves that even though they've been together for years, she still blushes when she looks at him sometimes.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen." She says softly, twisting to place her tablet on the bedside table.

Oliver raises himself on his elbow slightly. "Good morning, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity's blush deepens and Oliver reaches out to tug her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Felicity lets herself be cuddled to him. Oliver presses a kiss to her forehead and tries not to smirk at Felicity's sigh of contentment.

Felicity's tracing one of his scars and Oliver can tell she's mulling something over when she tilts her head to look at him.

"Oliver?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" She asks hesitantly and he looks down at her to quirk an eyebrow. Felicity knows him well enough to know that's her encouragement. "Do you remember when we first met? When you told me that ridiculous lie about your laptop?"

"I do." He's never quite admitted to Felicity that their first meeting had stuck in his mind well after he'd first approached her.

He'd never been quite able to figure out why the fast talking, slightly quirky blond had stuck in his mind. Sure, she'd made him laugh but Oliver had known that it was more than that and it had taken him years to figure it out it was because he'd realized how special she was then. It had only taken him three years to acknowledge that aloud.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking when you walked away?"

Oliver snorts a little. "Something along the lines of you not being gullible and me being a really bad liar?"

Felicity chuckles a little and shakes her head. "No, though, now that you mention it, I spent a lot of time wondering how you could come up with such bad lies. Especially after I found out you were the vigilante."

"I'm only a bad liar where you're concerned, 'Licity." Oliver tells her, quite honestly too.

He's never quite figure out how to lie to Felicity. He's sure it has something to do with the fact that he doesn't _like_ lying to Felicity as much as it has to do with the fact that Felicity can see through any of his lies with unerring skill.

"Which is a good thing in a husband." She tells him with a smile and then her smile softens. "But I wasn't thinking that. That first day, when you were walking away from me, I knew that whatever happened with you, I was going to have an adventure. It was like, as soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen."

Felicity's blushing again and Oliver thinks it's because of the weight she's placing on their first meeting.

He doesn't care.

Sliding a hand through her hair, Oliver kisses her. He kisses his wife and rolls her onto her back, hovering over her and pulling away so he can see the flush on her cheeks that only happen when he's kissing her.

"I think you're right, Mrs. Queen. I think an adventure has happened." Oliver tells her, sliding his hand down to begin to unbutton her shirt. "I think our greatest adventure has only just started though."

Felicity leans up to kiss him again, her arms sliding around his neck. "I love you, Oliver." She murmurs against his mouth and Oliver kisses her again.

"Love you, too, 'Licity."

And he will, wherever their adventure takes them.

* * *

As always, I hope you enjoyed and reviews make any authors day!


	4. The Smallest Things

A/N: As always, please enjoy and I clearly, don't own Arrow.

* * *

"_Sometimes the smallest things take the most room in your heart."_

_A.A. Milne_

Felicity is pretty sure no one would ever accuse Oliver Queen of being thoughtful.

Not really, anyway.

His mind was too overloaded with carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for him to have the ability to even consider being thoughtful or what that means in a general sense. It's not that he's thoughtless – though, it depends on whom you're talking to – it's just that he skips being thoughtful most of the time.

As it turns out, however, Felicity falls in love with Oliver's thoughtfulness.

It's such a weird thing to try and describe to someone who's never been on the receiving end of Oliver's thoughtfulness, just how thoughtful he can be.

Especially when it's not big gestures that announce to the world he cares but small, often inconsequential things that shows that he cares.

Felicity really first noticed it when she became his executive assistant.

It was after their argument when she still grumbled about being his assistant and refused to get him coffee that Felicity suddenly noticed that she'd stopped buying coffee on her way to work.

At first, she puzzled over this fact until she'd realized that she always arrived after Oliver and every time she arrived, there was a large, steaming coffee sitting on her desk waiting for her. Sometimes, there was a pastry or an energy bar that she munched on while completing her morning duties.

She'd stopped buying coffee because Oliver had started buying it for her and he always, _always_, got her order right.

He even seemed to know on which days she desperately needed a triple shot.

In the grand scheme of things, Oliver buying her coffee really wasn't that big a deal but Felicity couldn't help it, her heart would melt a little every time she saw the coffee sitting on her desk waiting for her.

Slowly, Felicity also began to notice just how much Oliver actually did for her. Not in big ways, though he was quite adept at sweeping gestures, but small things.

Like fixing her chair in the foundry because it squeaked and she hated the noise or actually making the effort to place all his folders in the proper place so she could find them. Coming to her house and patiently watching the television shows she deems necessary to his education with her. Remembering random things she'd said or done and surprising her with them in casual conversation.

He even fixed her shower once.

He'd done that patiently too, because she'd stood in the bathroom and questioned how he knew how to fix a shower.

She'd then made some embarrassing innuendo about testing the shower together.

He'd just smiled at her when she'd said it.

He does that a lot, actually.

Let her innuendos go with a smile.

Felicity probably loves that the most next to his thoughtfulness.

In any case, Oliver's thoughtful and, as she walks into their apartment, Felicity smiles when she sees the flowers sitting on their dining room table.

They're fresh.

She gets fresh flowers every week and they're never the same flowers. Felicity knows how easy it would be for him to decide on a flower and give her a bunch every now and then but he doesn't.

Felicity often wonders how long he spends choosing a new bunch of flowers because they're never the same flower and they're never the same color.

These ones are a pretty mix of red and orange.

She'll look up the name later.

It's so simple, really. Fresh flowers sitting on the dining table because her partner bought them for her.

Her partner actually spent time in the store looking for the flowers he thought she would like.

"Babe? Are you home?" She calls; pulling her hair out of the tail she's had it in and running her hands through the tumble of blond.

"In the bedroom." She hears him say and she heads towards it.

Felicity walks in to see Oliver standing in front of their closet, dressed in his gym shorts and nothing else.

She doesn't wince at his scars anymore. Though, she still admires his back. He's got an amazing back. Felicity _really_ likes Oliver's back.

He glances over his shoulder and offers her a half-smile. Felicity wanders over to him, sliding her arms around him and leaning against him.

"How was work?"

She closes her eyes and presses her cheek to his shoulder. "Long. Being your executive assistant was way easier than being head of IT and the interim director for Applied Sciences."

"You wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think you could." Oliver says, shifting so Felicity has to move back so he can turn around and look down at her. "And it's about to get even longer. Diggle got the heads up about an arms deal happening by the docks."

Felicity groans. It's definitely going to be a longer day than she'd thought it was going to be.

"Alright."

Oliver smirks. "You have a couple of hours. Diggle's checking it out first. I ordered some Thai and showered first. You can relax for a bit."

Felicity can't help it.

She has to kiss him.

He bought her flowers, he's ordered Thai and showered first and Felicity can almost guarantee he doesn't know how thoughtful these three small things are.

Such small things that mean the world to her because this is almost thoughtless thoughtfulness and, dear lord, does she love him for it.

"What was that for?" Oliver asks when she pulls away.

Felicity kisses him once more.

"You, Oliver Queen, are a wonderful, thoughtful man and," Felicity kisses him once more, mostly because he looks surprised. "I am a lucky, lucky woman."

Yep, she really did fall in love with the small, thoughtful things Oliver Queen does.

She's very lucky.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter of Get Fit will, hopefully, be up tomorrow or Wednesday. It looks to be shaping up into a three-part story. So, keep a look out for it!


	5. Keep me in your Heart

A/N: Enjoy. Seriously. I love this quote. It's so cute! Also, new chapter for Get Fit has just been posted, so go and take a peek!

* * *

_**Some People Care Too Much (I Think it's called Love)**  
_

**CHAPTER FIVE: Keep Me in Your Heart  
**

"_If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh, A.A. Milne_

"You're going to have to talk to her, Oliver. 'Cause I can't."

At his wife's dramatic announcement, Oliver glances up from the paperwork he's reading and eyes his wife. Felicity is leaning against his office door, still dressed in her work clothes and looking at him seriously.

In seven years of marriage, Oliver has learned two things about that look.

The first is that she's going to get her way whether he agrees or not, the second being that it always, _always_ pertains to their daughter.

Who, at four, has figured out how to manipulate her mother.

"About what?" He asks, watching in appreciation as Felicity yanks her hair out of the clip that's held it.

She's still the most beautiful woman in the world to him and Oliver had never thought that she could be more alluring than when he first met her until she had fallen pregnant with their daughter.

Felicity tosses the clip onto the table by the door and kicks off her heels as she ambles over to him. Oliver leans back in his chair and looks at her curiously.

"About the fact that you're leaving tomorrow and she's decided that you're going to forget her _forever _while your gone." Felicity tells him and Oliver wisely swallows the laugh that's bubbled to the surface at what are clearly their daughter's words. "You've never been away from us for more than two days, Oliver. A week is like an eternity to her."

Oliver does let out a chuckle at that because the pout that accompanies Felicity's words? Has everything to do with his wife and nothing to do with their daughter.

Reaching out, Oliver grabs Felicity's hand and yanks her over to him and down onto his lap. Felicity lets out a squeal and then laughs a little as she settles into him, snuggling close and running a finger down the row of buttons on his shirt.

"You know you both could have come with me, right? It's not like there wasn't a choice for you two or anything." He murmurs in Felicity's ear and hides his smile at the shiver that runs through his wife, in her hair.

Felicity sighs. "I know. But works kicked up and she's in such a good routine with kindergarten that disrupting it, is so not worth it."

Oliver doesn't say anything because he knows Felicity's right. Besides, if they had come away with him, he'd had no way to guarantee that they would have even seen him.

The trip has a twofold purpose. One pertains to the Queens Consolidated and their offshoots overseas; the other is to track down a member of the Bratva who's syphoning money off the organization that's funding gang violence in the Glades.

Felicity had vehemently been against taking their daughter anywhere near the Bratva.

Oliver had refrained from pointing out that even if he is the vigilante, he's still a member of the Bratva.

Felicity isn't a big fan of that part of his life, anyway.

"So, I have to go talk to her? And tell her what?" He asks, breaking the quiet of the moment and causing Felicity to jerk.

Her head had begun to grow heavy on his shoulder and Oliver kisses her forehead because he knows that she was about to fall asleep.

She'd been like this in the early stages of her first pregnancy too. Always tired but without any visible reason as to why and with a habit of falling asleep on him if she sat quietly for a second too long.

"Just tell her that you love her and that you could never forget her and you'll be back with a present on Sunday." Felicity says and then kisses him quickly. "Then read her a story and come and find me. 'Cause you'll need to tell me that too."

Oliver chuckles at Felicity's matter-of-fact tone and can't help but kiss her again, pat her derriere and watch as she slides off his lap and walks out of his office.

He'll clearly need to find a gift store on this trip.

* * *

Amelia Queen is sitting on her bed with her arms folded, worrying her bottom lip when Oliver walks into her room.

Her hair is wispy and golden, similar to his when he was a child but everything else about her belongs to his wife.

Right down to the way she's biting her bottom lip and staring at him seriously.

"Hi, baby."

Oliver says it quietly, walking over to sit on her bed and isn't surprised when he sees tears begin to form in her eyes.

He really hates it when she cries. Learning that he _hated_ seeing his daughter cry, for whatever reason, had been one of the most startling things about becoming a father.

Learning that he hated it because he has the capacity to love her beyond what he ever thought was possible had amplified this hatred.

Oliver still hasn't quite learned how to handle it, either but at least this time, he knows why she's upset.

"Daddy, you're not going to forget me are you? You're going to come home?" Amelia asks, her chin tilting a little in defiance to her tears.

So like her mother, he thinks.

"No, I won't forget you, 'Melia." Oliver answers solemnly and Amelia stares at him.

Oliver sighs when he sees the tears spill over and realizes that he's going to have to do better than that.

Opening his arms, Oliver cuddles his daughter close when she crawls into his lap and curls up there, her thumb going into her mouth telling him just how upset she truly is.

"Amelia, you know I love you, right?" He says and she nods, her thumb still in her mouth. "Well, I know you love me too, right?" Again, Amelia nods, snuggling closer and resting her ear on his heart, the way she did when she was a baby. "When I'm away, I want you to remember that I love you and that you love me and that I'll never forget you because you're in my heart and you'll stay there forever, okay?"

It takes his daughter a long while to answer him but Oliver's patient enough to recognize that the part of her personality that's from him, is processing what he's just said.

"Okay, Daddy."

Amelia's quiet words cause Oliver to sigh in relief and, instead of reading her a story like he was told; Oliver sits with Amelia on his lap until he feels her grow heavy with sleep.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he manoeuvres Amelia under her covers and pulls them up, pressing a hand to her back as she snuffles and moves to get comfortable.

When he's sure she's fast asleep and won't wake up, he stands and moves soundlessly out of her room, flipping the lights off and half closing her bedroom door.

Turning, Oliver sees his wife leaning against the wall opposite Amelia's door and watching him with the soft, small smile that's reserved solely for him.

Oliver reaches for her and Felicity winds her arms around his waist, melting into him with a smile.

"Keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever, huh, Mr Queen?" She asks and Oliver feels a flush spreading up his neck.

"Only if there's comes a day where we're not together, Mrs Queen. Only then." He tells her and Felicity's hugs him tightly.

Oliver leans his head on top of his wife's and closes his eyes.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand one long 'awww'. See you next chapter!


End file.
